


snuggles

by evaporated



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaporated/pseuds/evaporated
Summary: technoblade and dream just. cuddle.note that this is their personas and not the actual creators... so please dont cancel me?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Kudos: 242





	snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> HI if my boyfriend sees this *evaporates*  
> Uh this is short so :]

Tech hummed, stroking Dream's hair. Dream was laying his head in his lovers lap, smiling as they both watched the tv before them. It was an old minecraft playthrough.

Upon the mention and sight of "Piglins", Dream sat right up, grinning. "Look, it's you-", he teased. Tech chuckled silently at his lover, watching as he moved to peck his lips before turning back to the TV.

The golden haired boy grabbed the pinkettes hand, interlocking their fingers as he laid back into his chest.

The taller of the two rested his chin on Dreams head, closing his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep with his lover in his lap.


End file.
